


Baku-Bitch and Fish Sticks

by Maniacal_Meeka



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multiverse Shenanigans, cursing, the only ships here are FRIENDships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacal_Meeka/pseuds/Maniacal_Meeka
Summary: Uh oh!looks like the multiverse fucked up again and Undyne has been thrown into the middle of a four way intersection in the BNHA universe.  Lucky for her a certain bombastic Pomeranian happens to be nearby.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. First Impressions (into the pavement)

“ _ God this is boring” _ Bakugo thought sullenly as he patrolled the streets of Musutafu. Nothing was happening today, the only highlight of the day had been scolding some kids he’d seen shoplifting, he laughed inwardly at the thought. 

Bakugo’s life had been kinda slow lately… he’d passed the test to get his provisional hero license and since then he’d been “patrolling” his neighborhood and a few blocks extra depending on his mood while he waited for his internship application to go though. He was always out of costume just in case that damned Deku came by and began rambling endlessly about what reason he could possibly have to be in his hero attire. Just imagining it was causing his hands to spark in irritation.

As he was about to call it a day and go home, Bakugo heard something…

A car crash maybe? But then as he heard people starting to scream he stopped wondering and bolted towards the commotion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _ Angle above this is dull” _ Undyne thought as she trudged through Waterfall, which in and of itself wouldn’t be too much of an issue… if she wasn’t also in her full suit of armor. “ _ Those stupid parades are such a bore! Like some dumb stroll through the capital is enough to get these monsters hopes up… what they really need is a good sparring session and some suplex demonstrations from yours truly!”  _ As she stewed with her thoughts, she soon realized she was projecting with enough aggression to send a stray moldsmal running into the reeds. Upon seeing this, Undyne took a moment to calm herself. It wouldn’t do for the protector of the underground to be seen walking around oozing hostile intent like it was a damned thing to do.

“Alright!” She shouted aloud, “I’ve already made it through Hotland, so the worst of it is behind me! Time to get my rear in gear and perk up!” As she finished her little pep-talk she bolted. Dashing through the soggy gravel of Waterfall, past the… odd Tem Village, and over the little brooks and streams that branched along the damp ground. Finally, Undyne had made it home. She made quick work of removing her armor, not bothering to put it away just yet. Having her body unhindered by the hulking collection of metal and leather was a relief unparalleled, so she took a moment simply to enjoy the lightness of her slim, yet toned form.

Suddenly, pain bloomed from her chest as it felt like someone had punched their hand straight through it and taken hold of her soul. But as she doubled over in pain she was unscathed. Undyne clawed at her chest trying to figure out what was wrong and  **stop the pain** , but without warning she was plunged into a darkness the likes of which she had never seen. The grip on her soul tightened as she unexpectedly felt herself lifted off the ground and launched through the blackness. She panted with the effort of staying conscious through the intense agony she was experiencing, but she was determined to face whatever was causing this, the hero of the underground wouldn’t be caught off guard by whoever this jerk was. After what felt like an eternity of skull-splitting pain she saw a light. Before she could process anything more her soul stopped hurting and she was falling into the light, gravity pulling her swiftly to the ground. Through her one good eye, she could see something rushing towards her, vision still blurry, she launched a spear at its feet hoping it would be enough to keep her assailant at bay while she found her bearings. 

With a painful thud she landed on the hard ground, tucking and rolling to keep from Injuring herself too severely. On shaky legs she stood facing her opponent…

A car? “ _ What? Aren’t those only on the… _ ” Undyne looked around bewildered “ _ surface......? _ ” Suddenly she saw the ceiling… or rather… the sky, the sun was bright yellow and it hurt her eye to stare directly at it. Staring at the view before her, Undyne completely forgot about her current situation, said situation being she was standing in the middle of a four way intersection directly in front of a car she had just impaled with her spear. 

“HEY ASSHOLE!” She was snapped out of her dazed staring by a rough angry voice, “CARE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ROAD DUMBASS?!?”

Very confused and a good bit injured, Undyne took in the small creature in front of her. “Pissed off gremlin” seemed the best description she could come up with. He stood at least a good two feet shorter than her but his expression alone was enough to make her think twice about trying to punt the little bugger as far as she could and get on with her day, “ARE YOU DEAF FISH FACE? OR JUST STUPID?”. This guys angry gesticulating was honestly impressive, “ **GET OUT OF THE ROAD!** ” 

Seeing as Undyne had no idea where she was, what had just happened and how severe her injuries were (not to mention all the cars were starting to honk at her) she decided to see what this spiky blond punk was capable of. “Alright alright! Don’t blow a gasket there pal” she raised her hands in a placating motion as if she were trying to calm a small frightened animal. Suddenly, an unexpected wave of exhaustion washed over her entire body, causing Undyne’s every muscle to scream in protest to her movements and a heavy fog to settle over her thoughts, and before she could so much as sit down, the ground was rushing towards her and everything went black.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Bakugo have a conversation, undyne is taken to a hospital, and social services are boring.

_ “What the actual fuck am I doing?” _ Was the number one thought going through Bakugo’s head as he dragged the unconscious blue behemoth of a woman towards the nearest alleyway. “ _ She clearly needs medical attention, why aren’t I taking her to a hospital?!?”  _ But even as he had these thoughts something inside him was screaming that it was a bad idea to take this potentially dangerous person anywhere near a hospital. So when he finally dragged the 200 pound bitch to the end of the alley and got her propped against the wall, he took a moment to better size up his potential opponent. 

The strange woman was wearing an eyepatch implying her right eye was unable to see or missing, she didn't have a nose, but had some razor sharp teeth, and two bright red fins where her ears should have been. “ _ Ok so she most likely has some kind of fish/water related quirk then”  _ In the realm of injuries she had a large purple bruise forming on her right shoulder along with various scars all over what he could see of her scales, those combined with the fact that the bitch was fucking jacked led bakugo to believe she was some kind of hero, villain, or vigilante… most likely a vigilante or villain considering the fact he had never heard of her before.  _ “All the more reason to be cautious--” _ suddenly his potential opponent stirred, lifting her head groggily to observe her surroundings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uggg what the fuck?” everything hurt, all of Undyne’s muscles were very upset that she had elected to move. Pushing through the pain she lifted her head and waited for her vision to clear so she could figure out what the ever loving fuck was going on. “Morning sushi surprise, care to explain what the fuck happened back there!?!?” waking up a bit more at the sharp tone, Undyne was able to make out the blurry outline of her.. Friend? Attacker? Rescuer? She had no idea what the guy was talking about and was about to state such when he started speaking again “I asked around and all the witnesses were saying you just fell out of the sky and impaled a station wagon with some crazy glow-stick shit that I couldn't find… got any defense before I take you to the nearest hero agency” Undyne placed a hand to her forehead, good god her he...everything hurt too much for this… thankfully her vision was clearing up at least and she was able to make out the human in front of her. He had spiky blond hair, and an angry glare that honestly gave her own a run for its money, his aggressive posture made it clear that this short human was ready for a fight, but his tense shoulders and clenched jaw revealed that he was more nervous about the current situation than he let on. Going against her first instinct and channeling her inner peace-keeper Undyne ignored the insults and spoke calmly in a tone she hoped was placating, “Ok, ok, shit. Look, I’ll tell you what I remember, but I'm going to need you to quiet down a little, I've got a splitting headache and your volume isn't making it easy to think right now ok?” as she spoke her head began to clear more and memories came rushing back. At the same time the half pint relaxed into a less aggressive stance apparently relived that she hadn't just jumped out to assault him, “tch- alright, I’ll be quieter, now explain yourself” Sighing inwardly Undyne recounted the story of her afternoon, “So to summarize, one moment I’m about to settle down to watch some anime and the next I’m passing out in the middle of a four way intersection” at some point during her story the lil guy had sat down across from her and as she spoke his expression became softer, revealing a childlike curiosity she didn't expect.

“So you don’t know how to get back to your… dimension? Is that right?”

“Yeah, and I guess I’m gonna be stuck here until I can” both parties sat silently in the alleyway, avoiding eye contact and thinking about their next move. Undyne took the moment to process her current situation, no way home, but the underground needs her, Papyrus had his cooking lesson tomorrow! What would they think happened to her? There wouldn't be any dust, so they wouldn't think she died but…. 

Bakugo broke the silence, clearing his throat and snapping her out of her daze, “alright fish sticks” Undyne looked up at the small human, wiping away the tears that had started slipping from her eye, “first things first we’re gonna have to get you somewhere to live while you look for a way home, the people at the ingenium hero agency should be able to help so lets haul ass on over there.” he held out his hand obviously offering to help her up, an invitation she was glad to take as her every body part was still very much against movement at the moment. Rising to her full height (8’4”) she looked down at the tiny human and flashed him her biggest, toothiest grin, “HELL YEAH PUNK! SHOW ME WHERE I CAN CRASH SO I CAN HIT THE BOOKS AND WHOEVER THE HELL BROUGHT ME HERE!!” 

“FUCK YEAH FISH STICKS FOLLOW ME!!!” 

And with that Bakugo began sprinting towards the hero agency with the giant blue fish woman hot on his heels, “TRY AND KEEP UP FISH STICKS IT'S JUST A COUPLE BLOCKS” as they bolted down the sidewalk (ignoring the frazzled station wagon owner speaking with a cop over their ruined vehicle) people jumped out of the way, staring in shock at the eight foot tall woman currently barreling after a highschooler. If not for both parties (frankly insane) laughter and the beaming smiles on their faces someone might have been inclined to call the heroes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a day or two at the hospital, Undyne was itching to leave. The doctors had run multiple tests, none of them pulling up anything they would call “normal”. After trying to do a blood test, they discovered She had no blood, but some kind of dust with drops of red energy speckled within. After checking for a heartbeat, they only heard the low hum of her soul. After an x-ray, they found her lack of organs concerning. Fortunately it seemed these guys were used to patients with unexplainable anatomy and just kinda brushed it off. One thing that had thrown them off was her age, they asked the question and Undyne unthinkingly answerd honestly "I'm turning 237 in a few weeks..." she trailed off after seeing the shocked faces of the medical staff. apparently humans only lived to about 70-80 if they were healthy, huh. Something they also wouldn't ignore was her damaged eye. They'd had her remove her patch and having the damaged scales exposed caused them to itch something fierce. Of course they asked how it lost its sight to which Undyne gave them a very polite “mind your own fucking business”. Unfortunately some of the nurses and med students here couldn't take a hint and kept asking. She didn't like thinking about it, she didn't like looking at it, she wanted her patch back, but until that happened she settled for letting her hair fall over the right side of her face.

Eventually she was allowed to leave the hospital, they gave her some new clothes as her old ones were pretty torn up, she held onto them though so she could patch them back up later. Standing out in front of the hospital, Undyne waited for her ride. Apparently while rare, someone in her situation wasn't unheard of and whatever passed for a government in these parts had one or two vacant apartments set aside for such an occasion. Finally a small white car pulled up to the curb in front of her and rolled down the window, “Miss Undyne…McFuckingbadass?”

“Gotta problem with my name buddy?” the gargantuan fish woman raised an eyebrow. She’d chosen that name about three seconds after she found out what a last name was. At her questioning look, and intimidating height the man in the car blanched and tried to recover, “n-no no no, nothing wrong miss, please get in the car and I'll take you to your apartment.” Flashing him a toothy grin Undyne did as she was asked somehow cramming all eight and a half feet of her into the little sedan. “Sorry for the tight fit miss McFuckingbadass, the people neglected to mention your height when they sent me”, 

“Don't worry about it punk, just get driving so I don't have to be in here too long” she chuckled lightly, trying to ease some of the tension between them. “You got it miss!” and with that the unremarkable man pulled out and into traffic.

her apartment wasn't too bad honestly, somehow they found one with high enough ceilings for her not to smack her head every five seconds (there was a reason she didn't leave her room to much at the hospital, and that reason was currently under a bandage on her forehead) "Ok miss! I've got a few things for you, and then I'll leave you to get settled. First off hear is your I.D. he handed her a little plastic card with her name, age, eye color, and height on it. at the bottom it read "transdimentional citizen". 

"What does that mean?" she inquired. "basically it lets employers know that you aren't originally from our world and that there could be a few cultural misunderstandings as a result, it shouldn't hinder your chances of finding a job any more than someone who isn't Japanese though so don't worry about it." Undyne put the card into her wallet and mentally reminded herself to go job hunting later. "additionally this apartment comes with a shower, kitchen, one bedroom, and a personal computer, you can take the computer when you move out but anything in this apartment that you damage will have to be paid for once you have the funds. finally take this debit card, we have set up a bank account for you with enough money for a months food and other necessities if you do not have a job by the end of the month, we will check in with you and see about more financial aid. While you do not need to pay us back for the first month of funds, any additional months will need to be repaid. any questions?" 

Undyne stared down at the man blankly, "I don't think so?" she awkwardly scratched the back of her head honestly just hoping this guy would leave so she could get settled. "GREAT! Just in case here's the association help line, if you have any questions call this number and we'll help as best we can. Enjoy your home and good luck miss!" With that the man walked out finally leaving Undyne alone. "alright! Now where's that computer? Time to see if this place as anything like the undernet." 


End file.
